


A spider crawled into the compound

by The_silent_smile



Series: The not so bad life of the Avengers AKA the few times I wrote fluff [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Compound, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bullying, Field Trip, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, Worried Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: 'She' wasn't really there at all. But still making sure she didn't keep a single secret from her creator. That seemed to include things crumbled in his pocket."Sir, Mister Parker seems to have a permission slip in his left coat pocket that he needs a signature on. It appears to be for a trip to the compound."





	A spider crawled into the compound

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's the overused field trip prompt.  
> Hush, I know you love it we all do.

Of course, nobody believed that he knew the infamous Tony Stark/ Iron man.  
Not that he cared about them not doing so, maybe it would be better if they were kept in the dark about it, with all the villains that would show up almost every week, some so small and running such meaningless operations they simply called them criminals, some threatening to blow up an entire city. They only suited up when the latter happened, the former being too unimportant for The Iron man or any of them really. Peter didn't do so because Tony told him it was too dangerous.

Of course, he didn't care.

Though that didn't mean he liked the way they handled the not believing it part.

Instead of simply having a laugh and moving on, a few people had found entertainment in bothering him with it.

A few people meaning two.

Two meaning flash and a friend he had recently gotten to play along with whatever sick game he liked to play.

That sick game turned out to, more often than not, be trying to bother Peter and get on his nerves.

Ned had called it bullying but Peter had explicitly told him that he didn't want it to be called that.  
Because that would mean that spiderman let people bully him.  
That would mean that the next time some self-proclaimed supervillain could call him weak and it would be true.

So they called it bothering.

And he would never explain why he was so down in the dumps when he got back from school and into the Avengers facility on the weekly visits he paid to it, to the people in it mainly.  
Tony would always look at him with an expression that used to be unreadable but that he had identified as worry after spending more an more time there.

And he would never tell them about just how much the kid got to him.  
Because the tormenting about the Stark internship was just a small part of the giant pile of things that the other had found to bother him with.

And he would never tell about the permission slip that was crumbled in the pocket of his jacket that he had just hung over dum-E's arm as the robot buzzed at him happily, his own form of greeting and display of affection as Peter patted him absently.

But of course, she would notice.

Not Mr Stark. no the engineer had delved into his work, an old rock song playing loudly to drown out the noises of the gears shifting in the piece he was currently working on and the soft woosh noise as the door opened to let Peter in.

No 'she' wasn't really there at all. But still making sure she didn't keep a single secret from her creator. That seemed to include things crumbled in his pocket.

"Sir, Mister Parker seems to have a permission slip in his left coat pocket that he needs a signature on. It appears to be for a trip to the compound."

Tony now looked up, his face seemed to light up at the sight of the kid. But then again, he always did.

That didn't stop Peter from breaking into a wide grin himself as he ran over to greet him with a quick hug.

After the whole dying thing they had both silently agreed that yes, they now were 'there'.

"You hiding stuff from me Pete? I thought I had told you I'd agreed on a few schools coming over to marvel at the work we did here a bit. Your school always sends an e-mail practically begging me to let them have a peek inside every..." "two months sir." "Yeah, that's right Friday thanks. Only logical for them to come racing in now ain't it?"

Peter nodded silently, still hoping that he would somehow be let off the hook. I mean a road trip to a place he had started calling his second home seemed hardly logical, did it?

"Of course it's weird to play the tourist at a house I kinda told you to call your own aswell-..."

See! He agreed! It wouldn't be hard to convince him not to go as long as they were-  
"But it'll raise suspicion if you don't go. Your entire school is like in love with this place and you not going after a little birdy told me how enthusiastically you talked about the tower and stuff we have here would seem highly suspicious."

"Is this birdy called Ned or Aunt May?"

"Let's say both and leave it at that. You want me to sign it for you?"  
"Won't people find it weird that your signature is on the permission slip?"  
"I don't do autographs kid so people don't know it's mine."  
"Are you sure I can just-"  
"Kid don't overthink it... Here you go."

With that the slip was handed back to him, the dotted line now filled with a curvy signature, part of it going over the small, typed letters that informed them about the field trip and how only a legal parental figure was allowed to grant permission.

Not that the school would check if it was, in fact, a legal parental figure that had signed the slip. How advanced the stuff they learned there may be, things like this were handled pretty loosely.

"So underoos, wanna help me figure out this old junk? Rhodey's suit keeps breaking down so I figured the tin can could use an upgrade."

Peter nodded excitedly, practically skipping to the workbench Tony pointed him to and looking at the boot placed on top of the desk.

Rhodey had still been flying around in the suit he had gotten so many years ago, never asking for updates or improvements, claiming it was perfect as it was.

Until now apparently.

And as he politely asked for Mr Stark to hand him the screwdriver the engineer had just put down, the rock music increasing in volume again as they worked in peaceful silence, the hours flew by, Peter momentarily forgetting about the permission slip in his pocket or the trip he didn't want to take.

He did so until the next morning when the soft voice of Friday woke him. He asked her what time it was, she told him he had two hours to get ready for school so he relaxed into the cushions of the couch again. After a few seconds, he asked her how he had ended up on the said couch, as he didn't remember laying down on it.

She told him Tony had carried him over to it once he had fallen asleep on the desk. Her voice sounding slightly different, the tone softer as if she was almost as moved by the gesture as Peter was.

After another half hour of laying on the awfully comfortable couch, he got up, lazily walking up the short flight of stairs that lead to the main living room and kitchen the Avengers would reside in if they ever were to visit.

'ever' seemed to be today, as, as soon as he walked into the living room, eyes still foggy with sleep and senses yet to get back online fully, he was greeted by a fair amount of greetings. Head snapping up to see who was present in the room. 

He blinked a few times before carefully approaching the heroes that were all lazily hanging around the living room, Clint signing a greeting to him, too lazy to open his mouth before he took another sip of the coffee he most definitely had in the large mug he was holding. A small smile tugging at his lips as Peter signed back a good morning (as soon as the kid had heard of the archer being partly deaf he had learned sign language. This was way before he had ever met any of them or had been bitten by that spider). 

Miss Romanoff was sitting next to the man, leaning her head on his shoulder as they both sat on the countertop, seemingly unknowing of the chairs that stood beneath them.  
Peter couldn't blame them.  
Sitting on a counter or table had always been somehow empowering to him. 

On the couch, a few feet away from the kitchen, sat Steve grand Rogers, braiding small braids into Mr Barnes hair, the man sat on the floor in front of him, before taking them out again calmly. The ex-assassin seeming to enjoy the gesture as he tapped away on his phone.

On the other end of the couch sat Tony, legs outstretched and apparently the perfect place for miss Potts to take a rest on, her head laid against the engineer's chest as he combed through her long blond hair carefully, a content smile on his lips. A sight way to rare for the kids liking.

He got a small hey from miss Romanoff, Bucky looking up from his phone and simply smiling before his eyes cast down again, the captain waving one of his hands in greeting similar to Mr Stark who waved while mouthing the word 'quite' before pointing to Pepper who seemed to have fallen back asleep again.

Peter just nodded and walked over to the fridge, taking the lunch Natascha had prepared for him beforehand out -thanking her with another smile as soon as he noticed she had- and rushing to get his bag from downstairs.

He thanked Dum-E with a pat on the claw as he rolled towards him with the thing clasped in it, and went back upstairs, yelling a quick goodbye to U and Friday, as well as a quite wave to the Avengers, before walking through the door that closed behind him smoothly.

He had to tell Ned about how peaceful they had looked. That wasn't something that happened as often as he would've liked it to be.

***

The field trip. Right. 

As soon as he got to school, thanking Happy as he got out of the car a block away ('we don't want to raise suspicions do we now kid?'), he remembered why he had been feeling like he was forgetting something, the two buses parked in front of the school were already circled by eager kids that wanted to get the best places, afraid the bus might leave them behind and forget to take them with it to this absolutely mindblowing experience.

How wonderful.

Just as Peter spotted Ned he felt his senses light up, ducking on instinct before turning around just in time to see the crumbled up paper ball fly over his head. Thrown by the one and only Flash Thompson.

"Hey, Penis! Excited for the trip? I bet your big friend Spiderman will come to say hi to you! Oh! Or maybe your buddy Stark can come over and tell us all about you oh so real internship!"

Peter simply rolled his eyes, shoving his hands back into the pockets of his hoodie and walking over to Ned and MJ who had been shuffling towards one of the entrances of the bus slowly, yelling their names in greeting and receiving a grin from Ned and a finger from MJ in return, he stood next to them, putting his hood on as he felt another paper ball hit his shoulder.

"Pete I have to ask, and I'm doing this entirely out of love for my friends... May I murder him please?"  
"MJ we both know that's illegal."  
"Only if I get caught SpiderParker."  
"Hush, you idiot."  
"Says who exactly?"

Peter pushed her playfully, repressing the urge to duck again as another ball came flying about an inch along his arm.

"Dude should work at his aim."  
"Yeah, well Ned, there's a lot of things he should work on that are more important than that."  
"That's true. Maybe he can start with a better personality."

The laughed quietly, trashing both Flash and each other as they waited for the doors to open. Once they did they had to give the teacher the permission slips -everything went like Mr Stark said it would, no questions or weird looks- and they got into the bus, sitting somewhere in the middle. 'The perfect spot' Ned had exclaimed.  
Just enough distance between them and the back, where people seemed to think the teachers couldn't hear the awfully loud music and chips bags that were being ripped open (at 9 in the morning might I add) and just far enough from the people in the front that were talking to the teachers.

Not that he didn't like the teachers. It was just that he had enough trouble with Flash calling him transphobic, uncharacteristically childish nicknames as it is, he didn't need the word 'teacher's pet' added to the list of things the kid could annoy him with.

Once everyone had sat down, it taking an impressive ten minutes for them to do so, the bus moved forward, Ned and Peter sharing the music on Peters phone with a splitter as MJ had put on the big headphones, telling them she would stab them if they dared to bother her.

Peter had long forgotten that Ned could hear the same thing as he could on the earphones as he got a call from Natascha.

He answered without a second thought.

"He misses Romanoff."  
"Peter, call me Natascha or Nat, we've talked about this. Anyway, I was just checking in if you hadn't bailed from the school trip."  
"Mr Stark really told everyone didn't he."  
"I sure did kid. Hey Tony here, you're on speaker. Anyway, I hear a motor so I'm assuming you're on the bus. We won't bother you more than needed, Nat was just a bit paranoid about you not going on the trip but you're there and we're here and it's all good so-"  
"Wait Mr Stark you guys aren't gonna do something big and weird to show off to my school right?"

The line went silent for a moment.  
"Now where would you get such ideas. Anyway, we gotta run, see ya in a few, kiddo."  
"Bye Mr Stark."  
"Bye Pete."

Only when the line went dead did he notice how Ned was staring at him, a few other people around them who had heard his end of the conversation giving him strange looks before continuing to play a game on their phone or talk with the person next to them. A few of the conversations now talking about how 'he doesn't know Tony Stark right?'

Ned was practically buzzing with excitement.

"That was Tony Stark Peter oh my god are they going to do something cool for our class? Please tell them to do something cool for the class Peter I-" "Ned I love you but shut up please!" Peter hissed back in return of Ned's excited whisper, thankful that he had been quite so other people around them wouldn't hear.

"But are they?"  
"I don't know man."  
"And the woman. Was she-..."  
"Black Widow, yes."  
"... holy shit."

After Peter had to shush his friend yet another few times they resumed listening to music  
\- the newsies soundtrack had been put on shuffle by Peter himself- and looked out of the window, watching the cars pass by and the buildings get larger in the distance. Soon they were passing the first few and their heads turned to the other side, trying to get the first glance of the building they were going to visit, Peter simply putting up his hood and looking the other way, the feeling of unease returning.

"Hey, Penis you excited to see your best bud Stark?"  
"He saw him just this morning."  
"Ned shut up please."  
"No, no this is perfect! Hey, guys hear that? Penelope fucking Parker saw Tony Stark, the Ironman, just this morning. What, did he make you breakfast too?"

Peter gave Ned a look before turning his head, warning him silently to not blurt out that 'no but the Black Widow did.'  
He wouldn't see the end of that conversation if that ever got out.

So he did what he always did. Turn his head, pull his hood further down and try to ignore it.

Sadly, that had proven quite difficult ever since the spider-bite, his hearing now so much better it made the 4th of July impossible for him to go through without some form of earplugs and an excuse to not go outside.

So even though his music he heard the continuation of Flash's speech about how dumb Peter must be to think they would believe him.

No other student except for Flash's friend seemed to pay them any mind. Not that the student cared.

He talked about Peter for the rest of the trip up until the very point of them leaving the bus.

"Someone should really find the kid a hobby."  
"Yeah well MJ I still think its a stalker thing. He might be gay for Peter we shall never know."  
"Don't think so as he still refuses to use the male pronoun."  
"Guys can we please just talk about something else?"

'Something else' seemed to practically be gifted to them as right after he said it, no other then Happy Hogan walked towards the group, earning a few hushed whispers as some kids recognised him from the papers, almost always by Tony's side. 

A bodyguard, some said.  
Others guessed a bit wilder and stated that he must be Mr Starks secret gay lover and that Pepper was just a coverup.  
Peter simply rolled his eyes and ducked into his hood a bit more, not wanting Happy to recognise him.

"Hello kids, first things first I'm going to be your tour guide and if any of you disrespect me or people in the tower I will turn into the person to kick you out. Now, remember this is a Stark facility. There's a lot of high tech stuff here which you might not understand even though you all are a school for smart kids. I want you to not touch anything unless you're told you're allowed to.  
Also please wear the badges you'll be given at all times. The head of security of this compound-"

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Happy's chest puffed proudly even though none of the kids knew he was talking about himself.

"- will be forced to kick you out if you do not wear it. For everything else... Don't blow stuff up and have fun. Any questions."

"Yes. Sir, will we be meeting Tony Stark? My friend Penelope here is a great friend of his." Flash half screamed the question, Happy frowning before he scanned the crowd, eyes landing on Peter after a few seconds and giving him a questioning look, Peter just shook his head slightly.

"We might run into him if we're lucky. But no promises."

With that the man turned, waving at the kids to follow him through the large doors, two women at the front desk handing out the badges.

As Peter went to get his own, one of the women looked at him for a moment and then smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Mr Parker I don't think you will be needing one."

"But I'm a student ma'am."  
"You know about the no reprinting rules Peter. Now go with your class."

Peter just sighed and walked away from the desk and into one of the two large elevators the classes had gathered in, out of habit not scanning the card he had in his backpack on all times and not even doing as much as flinch when Friday greeted him by name.

His classmates did though, some making wide eyes while others just frowned in confusion.

Lucky for him Flash had yet to enter the elevator and hadn't heard the announcement.

Once everyone did get into the elevators the doors closed smoothly and they were rushed upwards without a single button press or word from the people there.

That could only mean one thing.

"Ned, MJ, I need you guys to play 'I will survive' at my funeral tomorrow."  
"If you die, I die and come to drag you back to the living world Pete we had a deal remember?"  
"Still not how that works Ned. I would know cause I've been dead."  
"Still don't believe you."  
"Of course you don't, we used the stones to wipe everyone's memory."  
"Hmm, sure bud."

Peter let out a long sigh before opening his mouth again, ready to shoot back his explanation as the doors opened and the class stepped out of the elevator, every single student and teacher shocked into silence as Peter just crawled further into his hood.

They had arrived on the tower's 49th level, one only the Avengers and close friends or family were able to enter.

Of fucking course.

And of fucking course Thor would be sitting on the couch with Bruce, the smaller male leaning his head on the God's shoulder as they watched what appeared to be the notebook, both men had still not admitted their obvious affection towards each other but still acting like they were a couple most of the time.

And of fucking course Black Widow just happened to be making a smoothy while Clint Barton, the one and only Hawkeye sat on the same exact stool he had been sitting on that morning, it looks like he had barely moved an inch.

And of fucking course Ant-Man (he was never here, why was he here?) would come walking in, his daughter Cassie sitting on his shoulders and waving at the kids that were just staring at it all in silence, none of them knowing exactly how to react.

"Hey, fellas! What are you all doing here? " Scott said, smiling at them brightly, though maybe also a bit confused.

"Oh, I know what must've happened."  
A voice sounded from far back in the hallway.

And like a fucking movie star, the only thing missing being the smoke machine and the confetti raining down on him, Tony Stark himself walked towards the group. Full million dollar suit and designer sunglasses, as if the man Peter had seen wearing sweatpants and an old Metallica shirt while cuddling with his soon to be wife just this morning had never existed.

"One of the people in the elevator must have access to this level and must've brought you up here by accident."

Both students and teachers looked towards Happy who just shook his head and glared at Tony as if the man had just offered him coffee with salt in it.

"Unless you suddenly updated my badge it wasn't me."

"Hey, Penis why don't you go and give your friends a hug. I'm sure they'll like that; being hugged by a complete stranger." It whispered in his ear, the senses making it annoyingly loud as if Flash had yelled it across the room.

"Bet your auntie would run into the first best knife she saw too if she knew about what a lying piece of shit you are huh?"

"Mr Stark?"

"Woah Friday you scared the kids there, wait a minute kiddo's my subconsciousness is speaking to me. Yes, Fri?"

"It appears Peter is being harassed by Flash Thompson who is standing behind him."

Suddenly it was deadly quiet, all the heads of the Avengers that were present snapping towards the group of people still partly standing in the elevator. To make matters worse, Sam, Bucky and Steve walked into the room only a moment after. The fight Sam and the former assassin had been in falling silent as they noticed the tension in the room.

"Oh is he now."

Natascha walked towards them, even in leggings and a pastel green sweater the assassin looked utterly terrifying; face stone cold and walk graceful like a cat as she stopped, standing in front of the group, right next to Tony who, behind his sunglasses, scanned over the crowd, trying to pinpoint where the kid in question was located.

Suddenly one of the teachers seemed to have grown a backbone.  
"I am sorry Mister Stark but these classes do not have a student in them named Peter."

He was sure that it was unnoticeable to most, but the small rising of Tony's shoulders, the stubble hand Thor laid on Bruce's arm before they stood, the god silently walking the scientist out of the room, them not wanting to risk him getting angry how harmless it may seem. The silent shifting of the plates on Bucky's arm as he clenched his fist and Barton putting down the coffee he had been drinking.

All of that was so incredibly threatening that Peter felt his blood run cold.

"I am quite certain you do."

"My apologies once again sir but I can assure you-"  
"Tony, what's happening?"

Captain America himself now walked towards them, closely followed by Sam as Bucky stayed behind with Clint, his nearness having proven to be more intimidating than that of the other heroes numerous times.

Tony just shook his head and Steve looked at the ceiling.  
"Peter was being harassed by the child that stood behind him, Mr Roger." The AI Responded in return to the glance. He has now appeared to move a bit further back into the elevator."

"Kids make room, everyone out of that thing please."

When Captain America tells you to do something you listen. It's as simple as that.

So all the teachers and students rushed to get out of the elevator, all of them standing awkwardly in the long hallway, every single one of them still staring at the heroes as if they would disappear if they did as much as blink.

"There he is. Hello Flash." Natascha said politely after the AI had pointed the kid out in their earpieces they had made a habit of wearing, it is so much easier than calling each other.

Thompson seemed to be frozen in place as the assassin walked up to him and took him by the arm, walking him towards the three others that stood in front of the elevator.

"Now your class will go down and start the tour. And you will have a fun private chat with us, how's that sound huh?" All Flash could do was a nod and look at one of the teachers for help.

A single glare from Bucky made all of the blood drain from the teacher's face and made her quickly shut her mouth she had opened to defend her student. Instead, she simply ushered them all back into the elevator.

Peter was about to disappear into the stream of mumbling teenagers, but Mr Stark seemed to have other plans.

"Parker. You're staying here too. "

Peter simply bowed his head and nodded before marching over to the group only for Steve to sling an arm around him protectively while Natascha gave him a pat on the back.

The kids in the elevator were now actively gaping at him. And for split seconds the words 'what more could I lose' shot through his head.  
That is, before Thor and Bruce walked back into the room again, both of them coming towards the rest of the Avengers as Thor spoke loudly.

"Man of spiders! I heard some kid was tormenting you? Whoever dared to lay a finger on my fellow hero shall feel the wrath of-" "Hey Thor? I think that's enough dear."

After Bruce had said that, conveniently also cutting off Thor's monologue, the god looked up.

The students had divided themselves into two groups now. One which was seemingly trying to morph with the back wall of the elevator, pressing themselves as close to it as possible, terrified of what the actual god of thunder might do if they did as much as look at Peter, the other having made wide eyes, some muttering under their breaths about 'did Thor just call him man of spiders? as in Spiderman?" 

Thor- who would later feel terrible for scaring the children- stepped forward, making a warning noise that made them all shuffle back into the elevator. The doors closing quickly after.

And now only the Avengers, Peter and Flash were left.

Peter, who seemed to have forgotten about the other boy being present, turned to Thor, both annoyance and disbelieve flashing over his face.

"Well, my school life is over."  
"Stark son I'm so sorry I-"  
"Man Thor you know I love you but you just told the entire fricking school about the one thing I asked you not to talk about! 'man of spiders' my ass-" "Watch that mouth youngster"  
"Sorry, Mr Stark. But honestly, I'll have to go to another school now. They won't leave me alone after this!"

"That is a bad thing?"  
"If you're you it might not be Mr Stark. But I-..."  
"He's a kid with social anxiety and not an article for the front page since birth."

Peter looked at Bruce, thanking him silently for the explanation, shuffling closer to Tony as he felt how the billionaire stiffened a bit after that sentence.

"Does this mean you are mad at me man of spiders?"  
"It's still spiderman, man. And no... don't worry about it bud."

Thor smiled brightly again and for a moment all seemed well, Tony giving Peter a side-hug still and Steve's hand still resting on the kid's shoulder.

That is, of course, until...

"P-Penelope is spiderman? But she-"

Flash's rant was cut off by Natascha's hand slapping in front of his mouth and her pointing at Bruce who, like most people in the room, seemed to be working hard to keep his anger under control.

"Bruce, if you wish to go to our room..."  
"No I'm fine Thor I'm fine. Okay. I'm fine. We're good."

"What did you just call Peter?"

"I didn't call her anything means, Sir."

"See there it is again. Why say she huh bud? "

"You mean you don't know sir?"  
"I don't know what, Thompson?"

"Mr Stark please don't. I was going to tell you but I-"

"She was born a girl sir. Penelope Parker? You must know that right? Except if she didn't tell you of course I mean-"  
The kid was once again cut off, This time by an arrow that missed his face by only an inch.

After that everything went rather quickly. Tony stormed forwards and had the kid pinned against the wall in seconds, an arm over his chest preventing him from moving even the slightest. The other Avengers storming forward to keep him from blowing the child's face off with a repulsor that had formed together with a metal arm all the way up to his elbow. Everyone was shouting over each other, Peter's ears hurting from the amount of noise in the room and the fear clogging his throat. This was it. They were going to throw him out of the team. He should've told them. He should've told them. He should've- "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Tony's voice echoed through the empty room, actively silencing everyone and making Flash flinch.

After a few seconds, the man turned to face the kid in front of him again, leaning so close that he could smell the Cheetos the kid had eaten in the bus.

"Now you listen very, very closely okay? Kid, you come closer too"  
Flash nodded aggressively, scared of making even the slightest noise now, legs shaking.  
And really, it would have been hilarious, wouldn't it be for the fact that Peter himself was ready to jump out of the window and swing as far away as possible from the conversation he was sure they were about to have.

"Of course I know about that. I needed to do a background check, that's obviously going to be found one time or another. Point is: I don't care."

What?

"I don't care who or what he was. He's a good kid. Sure as hell a lot better then you'll ever be. And he shouldn't have to come out at all. Why the hell would he? look at him! If that's not a male then I don't know what is anymore!... The point I'm trying to make here kid is that there's no room for hate in this tower. We get enough of that on a daily basis and if you ever. Ever. Call him anything he isn't again. I will make sure you don't have a future in whatever job you wanna do after this. Am I clear?"

Flash was very very quiet now. Eyes big as he looked from Peter to the man only inches away from him, metal arm still pressing on his chest painfully tight.

"Am. I. Clear? Come on, kid. Cat got your tongue?"  
"I- Y-yes Mr Stark Sir. Very clear. "

"Good"  
With that Tony stepped back, watching as Flash leaned against the wall, eyes still impossibly wide.

"Now go and run to your class. I think the tour is still going. Oh and uhm. If you tell anybody about the little spider thing you're dead, capisce?"

Only three seconds later the doors of the elevator closed behind the terrified looking child and Peter saw numerous muscles visibly relax, the hue of green that had been visible in Doctor Banner's neck fading away again.

Though he only got more tense, as now all of the heroes turned towards him.

"Peter?"  
"Listen I thought about telling you all but I was scared you might not let me be on the team anymore and I was-..."  
"Pete look at me."

Slowly the kid raised his head, looking at Tony as the man smiled at him gently.

"We need to talk about this okay kiddo?"  
"S-sure Mr Stark."  
"Call me Tony bud."  
"I-... yeah."

Tony looked at him for a moment longer before he ushered them all to the living room, Peter looking back at the elevator for a moment, wondering if he shouldn't be on the school trip.  
Though he was sure that the teachers were too scared of the Avengers present to write him an absent note.

Once they had all sat down, Peter in the middle of the couch right in front of the tv, Tony and Thor each on one of his sides, Bruce sitting next to Thor and the others sitting down in front of them on the floor, all as close as possible to the kid.

"So... You knew?"  
"'Course I did kid. Friday is very thorough, you know that."  
"Yeah, but I thought she wouldn't ...."  
"Wouldn't tell me that? Kid, I need every piece of medical information if I want to recruit someone. Including things like these."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

It was silent now. All of them looking at Tony or Peter, wanting an answer but patient all the same.

"I didn't think it was needed. You're you and that's what matters. And I- Well I wanted you to tell us when you're ready. If that would be tomorrow that'd be great! If that'd be never that'd be just as good kid, the point is: It doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter."

All of the people present nodded along. Clint forming the rock sign with his hand, palm facing towards Peter.  
Peter returned the 'I love you' sign, finding he had gotten choked up and his eyes had started to water slightly, Tony simply giving him a side hug, pressing the kid close to his side to show him once again that yes, they were fine with it.

"Tonyson if I may-" "Still not my kid Thor" "Dream on Tony"  
"Yeah. Dream on dad." "PETER!"

"I- you all know Loki of course. My dear sibling is what you Midgardians would call gender fluid and is quite skilled in performing spells for any kind of transition. He might be able to help flatten your chest until you are allowed surgery so you will not have to use one of those shirts. "

" Binder bud. It's called a binder. "  
" Right. So, man of spiders? If it is alright with you and your guardians I could ask Loki to perform a spell. It won't harm your chest so you will be able to have it on constantly and it will make it look like a male chest. An illusion. So to speak. "

Peter just looked at the god in silence for a few moments before turning to Tony.

" D-Tony can you ask May if that's alright? I-Thor if they could do that, that'd be so so cool I- thank you, man. Thank you"

And Peter, not for the first nor the last time, felt a warm sense of belonging spread through his chest, Tony still having him tucked close so casually, the others either smiling at the sight or having started their own conversations, Natascha stood and grabbed Clint's hand, signing to her friend they'd be making tea after he let out a squeak of surprise as he was hoisted of off the ground. 

And he stayed there a little longer before getting back to May, telling her about the plan, about how Flash had nearly been killed and about the things he had already known but had been retold at the tour.

-


End file.
